Strange Desires
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Keenan wants to know why Seth is so important to Aislinn, what is so special about the young man? SLASH


A/N: This is a Wicked Lovely One-shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wicked Lovely belongs to Melissa Marr.

Rating: Mature

Author: Touch of the Wind

Pairings:  Seth/ Keenan and slight Seth/Aislinn

Summary: Keenan wants to know why Seth is so important to Aislinn, what is so special about the young man? SLASH

Strange Desires

Seth walked past the bouncer at Rath with a nod and ascended into the club with a smile. Aislinn had invited him, sure Keenan would be there but the Summer King respected their relationship and usually stayed out of their way. Moving down into the club, he was amazed once again at the world that had been hidden from him for so long.

On auto pilot Seth manoeuvred through the crowds, occasionally greeting those who greeted him, and settled into the VIP lounge that only those associated with Keenan and Aislinn were allowed in. Seth guessed that some sort of Faery magic had placed privacy spells on the lounge because when you entered it the sound from the club faded until it was quiet enough to speak in peace.

The lounge itself was elegantly styled, something that Seth had come to associate with Keenan and his court. The walls were painted green and had wall plants growing up them. The floor was a dark wood and the seats a mixture of greens and browns. There was a coffee table in the middle along with a mini bar in the corner both had elaborate carvings in the wood of plants and flowers.

The area had a distinctly earthy and warm tone to it but also seemed to have an edge to it; one that Seth felt was created by the dim lights which were emitting a green glow on the area.

Seth dropped gracefully onto the sofa and sprawled out content to wait for Aislinn. One of the waitresses walked in and handed him his usual drink with a smile and left him alone once more.

A slight commotion was heard, despite the quietness of the lounge, alerting him to the fact that the Summer King and Queen were here. Seth sat up a bit straighter and waited for them. A few moments later he grinned slightly as he saw Keenan stroll in, his power tingling pleasantly in the air, and his hair windswept as if he had been running. However, Aislinn didn't enter behind him as she usually did.

Keenan looked over the mortal in front of him, her mortal. He could see the basics of what must appeal to her. For a human, Seth was attractive in a sinfully sexy way, his persona projecting a kindness but also a dark wild side that drove women wild. He needed to understand what Seth could give her that he couldn't. Surely a Faery was better than a mere mortal.

"Where's Aislinn?" Seth asked, all traces of a smile vanishing from his face as worry covered his features.

"At home," Keenan answered as he sat gracefully down on the coffee table in front of Seth.

"She invited me here though, she rang me earlier," Seth told the Summer King.

"I know, I asked her to ring you," Keenan said bluntly.

"Why?" Seth asked, confused.

"I am confused, and wish for your help in understanding this matter," Keenan answered looking at Seth as if he was the most fascinating person in the world- or a strange new creature he'd found.

"Confused? About what?" Seth asked, looking at the Faery while messing with his lip ring.

"Close your eyes," Keenan ordered quietly and Seth closed them, mostly out of curiosity.

Seth jumped slightly when he felt warm lips on his own, the touch feather light, but the warm hand that gripped his neck keeping him in place was more firm.

Seth couldn't help but think about how soft Keenan's lips were, there was a distinct heat coming from the Summer King. This made Seth move closer and press his lips more firmly against Keenan's and the heat seemed to trail into his own body. He suddenly felt more alive.

Seth took control of the kiss and began to move his lips against Keenan's, simply massaging them and occasionally sucking on one of them. He felt Keenan shift and to his surprise he felt himself been pushed back onto the sofa without the kiss being broken.

Keenan was now partially standing, leaning over him; finally he pulled back allowing Seth to breath. He simply gazed at the flushed human and silently seemed to ponder over what he had just experienced.

Suddenly a smirk spread over the Summer King's features and the King moved swiftly, straddling Seth's lap and dipping his face down to kiss Seth once more. This time taking control.

Seth grabbed Keenan's waist and held him tightly to his form, the soft lips of the Summer King massaging his own demandingly as his hands gripped his neck almost painfully. Seth gave a moan as Keenan's tongue dashed out and swiped across his lips, moving back to settle on his lip ring and licking over it curiously. Keenan then moved inside the warm cavern and explored and tasted what was purely Seth. Keenan was beginning to understand now.

Seth moaned deeply as he felt Keenan's warm tongue rub against his own. Seth ran one hand over the denim clad behind of the Faery making the King jump slightly, unwittingly grinding their growing erections together. Keenan pulled back with a gasp, his head titled upwards as he breathed harshly through the sensations it was causing.

Seth had never seen anything more enticing, and grabbing Keenan's hips more firmly, he ground the King down with firm deliberate movement, rocking their clothed erections together. Soon enough Keenan caught on, moving his hands to Seth's shoulders and rocking his hips on his own. Seth simply moved his hips up to meet Keenan's and began to run his hands up Keenan's strong back. He pushed Keenan down and kissed those warm lips hungrily, taking control and prying Keenan's willing mouth open with his tongue before darting into the hot cavern. Keenan began to rock at a near frantic pace, his body beginning to sweat and his hair clinging to his warm wet skin, his moans lost in Seth's mouth.

The heat rose in the room and the plants thrived for a few moments before resuming normal growth. Keenan came with a cry, his cry sending shockwaves and warmth through Seth sending him over the edge too.

They slumped into the sofa, Keenan held in Seth's arms and his head resting on his shoulder. Both men panted for breath and Seth, on a strange instinct, moved and kissed Keenan's neck gently.

"I understand now," Keenan whispered.

"Understand what?" Seth asked, somewhat confused over the situation though strangely content.

"Why she wants you," Keenan answered looking at Seth carefully, waiting for his reaction.

"This was about Aislinn?" Seth questioned stiffly.

"Yes, I needed to know why you were so important," Keenan whispered starting to move off of Seth but Seth held him in place firmly.

"I think I understand why you are important to her," Seth told Keenan and placed a light kiss on those warm lips.

00000


End file.
